The Girlfriend Bet
by UFO-Has-Arrived
Summary: Casey is trying to get Derek out of her Colledge apartment by giving him an ultimatium. What could go wrong? IT turns out the Girlfriend Bet started.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a twisted imagination so bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: Why would anyone think **_**I**_** own it? They would be together and it would still be airing so like whatever. But anyways I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

"Case?" She had called him during hockey practice and she told him to come home immediately.

"In here" She called she really didn't want to have to do this to him but she had to. Didn't she?

"What's up? Don't tell me some guy dumped you again and you want a 'cuddle buddy' like you said last time." God that had been like the **worst** time in his life. She was crying and eating like a whole gallon of Ben and Jerry's. And then things took a turn for the worst she told him to sit on the couch because she needed a _**cuddle buddy**_ and we were going to watch some chick flick. He shuddered at the memory.

"No nothing like that it just you know how you've been…like…I don't know… my friends would call it a 'girl spree' but anyways you've been dating a lot of girl's lately and whenever you dump them they call, come here, and well either get your own apartment or stop bring girls back here." Did she just give me and ultimatum? Quite unlike her.

"Why Case is someone…. I don't know… jealous?" Her checks flared red and not just any kind of red and deep crimson red.

"I'm not jealous; I just don't like being threatened by your little 'girlfriends'."

"You're not threatened just admit it and we can move on a watch a movie or something."

"What is there to be jealous of Derek? Dating you if I wasn't your step-sister you would be all over me! I could have you chasing after me like a lost puppy, if I wanted to that is."

"Do you want to Casey? Do you?"

"Of course I do Derek! The Great _Derek Venturi_!" She put on a fake bubbly voice and acted like a dumb blonde.1

"Casey, Casey, Casey you don't know what you want."

"Do you want to make a bet about that?"

"Alright Casey what's the bet?"

"Alright I have to try and get either you or one of your friends to date me. I can date anyone while this bet is going and I can try and get your hockey friends to date me too. They are not off the dibs list so no complaining. If you win you can still be brings girls home and if I win… well I don't know what I want to win."

"Aright I agree with the first of the rules but you can't go out with any of my friends that already has a girlfriend and I can date whoever I want during the bet to. This bet goes until you can seduce either me or one of my friends. And to solve the winning dilemma if I win, I can choose when I win and if you win you can chose what you want. Sounds fair?"

"Yeah Derek it actual sounds reasonable but no one can know about the bet okay?"

"Let's shake on it." And they shook hands. They both internally sighed but for different reasons.

**Blondes are not ALL dumb I am a blond, a dirty blonde but still the same and I get good grades just wanted to point that out.**

**I know really stupid ending but I liked it none the less. The cliffhangers just make me want to write more. This is good for you I guess, if you actually liked it.**

**Enough with my Babbling….*roles eyes at herself* Review! Even flames! **_**Love those!**_** They just make it better. Enough! *Shakes finger at herself, patronizingly***

**HiccupxAstrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey So I decided that I want to write a chapter like every weekend, so the more YOU review the more I write so… let's review, shall we? I absolutely ALWAYS forget the disclaimer soooo…here it is**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARCTERS, PEOPLE, TV SHOW, OR ANYTHING ELSE I MENTION IN THIS STORY… BLAH...BLAH…BLAH :P**

Derek's POV

She is driving me up the wall! I have no idea where she is coming from and where she is heading to. She flirts with all of my friends in front of me and then won't let them ask her on a date. It's like she knows when they are going to ask her so she can go and shut them up and then move onto the next one. I don't know if it's to make me jealous or to just extend this bet longer, or WHAT? She confuses the heck out of me! UGH!

Casey's POV

I have decided I like confusing Derek and soooo easy too. I mean all I have to do is flirt with a couple of his friends and POOF he is as confused as a marble with a bunch of bouncing balls. Ahhh do like my analogies. I mean now all I have to do is crack the top three of his friends. There is Jack, Peirce, and Theo. Their names fit there descriptions. Jack is a little dark. He wears dark clothing and has black hair, and piercing dark brown eyes. His a little moody, I have to say. Peirce was I'm guessing named for his eyes there very _piercing_, hehe, there a striking blue not as pretty as my eyes but a little lighter. I've seen there mystical powers; they change to a lighter or darker blue with his moods so I would obviously know when to steer clear of him with one look into his eyes. Now Theo is the jokester in the group, not a pranker like Derek is but an actual joker. He can make a room full of _**VERY**_ serious business men crack up. I enjoy his company the most. (She would never admit that she actually likes Derek's company the best because that would be admitting weakness and that would mean defeat)

The reason that these are the established targets is because they are the closet to Derek. It would make him super paranoid and it's just the in I'm looking for. All she needs is for Derek to be so paranoid that out of the blue she asks him on a date and he _**agrees**_, and then she disappears for a while let things settle down. And then she attacks again but to Jack and then Derek and then Peirce and then Derek (again) and then Theo and then finally Derek and then she'll have all four boys after her and she can prove Derek wrong and she just might find Prince charming but all she needs to do for now is keep playing with his head for a bit in till she can crack the Top Three. But for now shell keep playing the field with the Cheshire cat grin on her face.

**So this was kind of like a filler chapter but you NEED all of this info right now. It all comes down to this chapter. So let's get the action started in this chapter. I would like to thank all of those author/story alert subscription and alerts. I salute you! Now let's get this posted to *posts to * **

**TaTa For Now HiccupxAstrid**


End file.
